


Little Vegan Vampire

by whydoiwritethesethings



Category: Lesbian Vampire Killers (2009), Original Work
Genre: ALOT of SEX, Blow Jobs, But there is plot i swear, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Relationship, Forced vampire change, Fruit basket relationships, Gay Sex, Gay male characters, Hand Jobs, I'm really bad at tags, Loosely based on lebian vampire killer, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Painplay, Multiple relations ships, Orgy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire orgy, Vampire/Vampire - Freeform, Vegan vampire, Verbal Humiliation, Very sexualized, gay vampires - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, tags to come, very loosely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydoiwritethesethings/pseuds/whydoiwritethesethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic is loosely based on the cheesy movie lesbian vampire killer. (VERY loosely based!!!!) Basically a small 19 year old human name Wiley was force bitten by the leader of the gay vampires, but he turned in a different way than the others. All the other gay vampires have an unsatiable need for blood and lust where as poor little Wiley's body lusts but his mind doesn't and he gets sick whenever he tries to drink blood himself. Not being able to stomach even rabbits blood he found that he could happily drain the fluids of fruit. He also found that unlike his brethren he feels extreme emotions towards other sentient beings. He also lacks many of the abilities that the other vamps have like speed, strength, good eyesight in the dark, intolerence to sun, and sharp claws and fangs. Due to all that renders him helpless in the vampires eyes they label him kitten and treat him like their favorite play thing or endearingly weak pet. This lead Wiley to venture out and explore areas he shouldn't plus meet dear friends along the way. There is a story to this and if i can word it properly it will be a good,raunchy, sentimental, and amazing one! Please stick around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

the vampire pack introduction page

Queen: He is the leader of the vampires is extremely powerful and aggressive. Any outsiders he doesn't deem worthy to be in his pack he sees as food. He hates females and will kill all on the spot. He has an endless demand for dominance and will normally be found having 'fun with his chosen mate Evon plus whoever catches his fancy at that moment in time. Although he is very sex focus he is an excellent leader and an amazing warrior. Tall slender but very built, Burgundy red hair, and piercing green eyes

Evon: if this were a wolf dynamic Evon would be the alpha female. He is Queen's claimed mate and unless given permission is untouchable by the others. Evon is a highly intellegent strategist, and is the only one who can calm Queen when he is angered. He turned his brother, Ivon, shortly after he mated with Queen not wishing to part with his dear sibling. He is aware of Ivons fondness to Wiley and is constantly trying to put them together in the hope that Wiley will mate with his brother. Feature: long slender body, black wavey hair, deep dark grey eyes. 

Thrash: although the entire clan is radiating with strength as a whole, thrash is the warrior of the group. He is easily the biggest one there in height and muscle. He's a savage when it comes to protecting the family, but is quite gentle to the family themselves. He is mated to Crystal the healer of the group. His hair is black and messy, he normally has a very neutral expression, and his eyes are a dark blue

Crystal: as said in thrash's character summmary, crystal is the clan healer. He is able to not only help wounds heal almost immediately, but bring a kind of calm balance to the clan. If there is an argument between two or more members he will be there to help them resolve it. Out of all the clan he us one of the most gentle and easy going vampires there. White hair, pales grey eyes, and lithe slender body, with average height.

Daemon: (Dae for short) Dae is one of the more vicious and sly vampires, he isn't evil, but he's determined. He gets what he wants when he wants it, and he doesn't think too much about the consequences. The only person who can tell him what to do is Queen, but he'll find difficulty even following those orders if he has a different opinion on the matter, he will even go as far as to verbally fight Queen but is easily put back in his place by the leader. Mated to the twins Maxwell and Zander. Black straight choppy hair, light brown eyes, tall structured body.

Maxwell and Zander: (known as The Twins) they are mated to Dae and are the complete opposite of their mate. They are not shy but they are very quiet their voices barely a wisper when they do speak. They are often found trailing behind Dae (when they're not in bed with him) listening to his rants and calming him down. They have a certian therapeutic control over Dae's stubborn mindset that makes it easy for them to relax him. They are identical small framed only coming up to Daes shoulders but still a head taller then Wiley. They have dusty blonde wavey hair, and both have one red eye and one dark green eye.

Ivon: Ivon has the ability to control and grow plants which is essential to the packs survival, because they live in a forest Ivon uses his ability to grow thick tree foliage so they are shrouded from the sun light and remain unharmed. He also helps supply Wiley's food saurce making Wiley almost completely dependant on him. Due to this fact Ivon wants Wiley to be his mate, but in order to claim a mate they must be willing and Wiley is not. This leaves Ivon constantly trying to seduce Wiley and constantly toying and teasing the little one, making him Ivon's favorite toy.   
Ivon has deep stormy grey eyes, black wavey hair, and is slender but slightly built.

Wiley: Wiley is the kitten of the pack he is small and weak and lacks many of the things needed to survive as a vampire. Queen chose him when his pack used his small village as a banquet for their Red Moon celebration. He is as far as they know the first vegan vampire and he expresses alot more emotion then that of a regular vampire. He loves animals and especially enjoy feeding and watching small bird nest. He's very gentle but very scared of the other vampires because of how intimidating they are. He's also embarrassed of how his body likes to react on his new found attraction for his fellow brethren. Wiley has wavey messy dark hair with messy ungroomed bangs the will occasionally cover his eyes, deep big blue/grey eyes, and a very small, short, slender frame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think I kniw there wasn't a whole lot of what the description promised in this chapter but there is more to come! And to my poor beta who is forced to edit this for me I am so so sorry. Luv you!

Wiley lay wide awake in Ivon's stronge embrace, pondering how he could get out of it. It was late morning now and all the others were fast asleep, exhausted from their night of feeding and fucking. Wiley's heart hurt at the thought of all the people they must have fed off to be in a sleep as deep as they were in. He pushed that thought aside and focused on the escape of his spooning companion. It's times like these he wishes he had his own nested slate of rock, but he is forced to share every night with one or two of the others. 

Wiley gently tried to slip underneath the arm, he managed to get his feet on the cool dirt ground before he completely slipped out the grasp. With a mental cheer of victory he cautiously looked around to make sure noone else was awake. Wiley froze when he was met with the gaze of one of the twins. The twins had decided to take up in Dae's bed for the day, the twin who is currently staring at Wiley was sleeping agianst dae's chest and the other twin was hidden behind dae's back, all three were wrapped in fur pelts together. He couldn't read the twins expression but after what felt like a lifetime of steady eye contact the twin turned from Wiley rolling onto his side and snuggling back into the chest of his mate.

He calmed as he realized the twin did not intend on making anyone aware of Wiley's shenanigans. Making sure that everyone else was still asleep he gently crept into the forest, once he knew he was far enough away he began to run to his destination. First he stopped to pick some apples which he drained very quickly, then he went to the half dead sycamore where he hid him human made satchel. Retrieving it from the hole under the big roots he opened it up and emptied the contents. Which was a set of human clothes that would protect his skin from the sun, because even though the sun isnt nearly as harmful to him as they are to the others, he still has fare easy to burn skin. 

After darning on his outfit, which is a puffy buttoned up white collared shirt, black trouser, boots, and a big sunhat, he picked up his satchel and proceeded to the forests edge. Once there he stopped at the first tree line to make sure noone was there. When he saw noone he proceeded to the dirt road and followed it for quite a while before he turned left to a small barn. Wiley wrapped his knuckles gently on the big barn " come in!" Came a loud invitation. He pulled it open and stepped insde to see his friend Emilia sat on a stool milking a cow. She looked up and gave him a sweet smile " well hello there stranger! Haven't seen you since god know when!" Wiley blushed it had been a while since he came to see her 8 years to be exact. "Sorry Emi.... that night when they woke up and I was gone.....well they're more protective now then ever before." Emilia laughed, got up, and came to give me a big hug "dont worry about it you said you might not be able to come back in a very long time and I understood why......I just wish there was something I could have done to help you." We stood there and hugged each other for a very long time.

Emilia had aged and that wiley wasn't surprised about, she still had curly light blonde hair but it was longer, her eye were still a beautiful shade of seafoam green, and she still had just as much energy from before. The last time they spoke she was 18, now she was 26 qnd still just as gorgeous as he remembered her to be. "Can I give you a hand with your choirs?" "Well sure! I'd love to see you try and milk a cow agian!" She laughed.

They were in the apple fields now, they're picking goal today was two hundred " so tell me" Emilia suddenly stated " are you mated to that guy Ivon yet or are you still a free bird?" The question surprised Wiley for he had only mention that once when they were together. "I haven't mated yet, but he still wants to and... well they all kind of want me to" he said with a blush. " especially Evon, his brother and mate to Queen, he's always saying how amazing it will be when I'm claimed and why I should do it... how amazing the sex is...." Emilia laughed at that " isn't the sex always amazing? I mean you're not called Gay Vampires for nothing you know." Wiley felt a little more heat on his cheeks " yeah but this is different, they say its like the sex make you feel not only satisfied but complete, and it's a huge commitment because you're bound for eternity! Thats not something I want. Yes I have a physical attraction but unlike the other I remember how awful my change was so why would I want to be bonded to anyone who took part in the events that lead to my change?" I had told Emilia of how my small village was slaughter by them along with my family in the name of 'celebration'. She sighed and looked over at me " look wiley I can't imagine how awful it must be to be in a situation like yours, but try not to get yourself in trouble ok? You don't have to mate with him but try not to anger them alright?" Wiley nodded knowing that Emilia had no idea just how mum he had gone through by only being a 'good kitten' and being 'rewarded' but he didn't want to upset her so he kept quiet.

After saying his goodbyes to Emilia he started trekking his way back to the forest. Once in the forest he proceeded to take off his human clothes and dress himself in the garments chosen for him . He buried his satchel, and proceeded to walk over to the blackberry bushes where he found a woven basket that Ivon must have made him. He gave a small smile picking him up and proceeding to pluck the juicy berries. 

It was dark now and he knew they would be stirring soon but he didnt want to go back, he had about half a basket full of berries and continued picking until it was full. Excited about he berrie breakfast he picked a particularly plump one up and brought it between his his two left fangs sucking the fluid until the berrie was nothing but a white cusp. He jumped when he heard a groan from right behind him " oh I wish you would suck me as dry as those berries" the voice stated and he turn to see Ivon. His face heated up and Ivon gave a small chuckle so Wiley gave a pouting frown and turned away from the other. Trying his best to ignore Ivon's small chuckle he continued enjoying his feast, but Ivon would not be ignored.

A big wet tongue lapped slowly at the back of Wiley's neck, and he immediately haunched over and put his hackles up. If there was one thin- no two things Wiley hated the most about being in this clan unmated was the excessive scent marking and tongue baths all the clan insisted on giving him. Ivon was having none of Wiley's rebellion and hissed dominantly into Wiley's ear. His hackles fell immediately but he would still fidget uncomfortably as the scenting resumed. After the scenting was done Ivon gave a good sniff to make sure it was strong enough, he gave a sigh of satisfaction and placed his chin on top of Wileys head.

Wiley continued to feast on the berries, " You went to see the human girl today didn't you?" Wiley froze ," wh- what?" "You heard me kitten, you went to see that bitch." " h-how-" " her scent was on you it's discusting, but female scent generally is." Silence fell between them for a few moments, " relax." Ivon said when he felt Wily shaking " I won't tell but you have to do something for me." Wiley stilled for a moment then gave a small nod of agreement , what do you want?" Ivon smirked as he brought his mouth closed to Wiley's ear and wispered " suck me as dry as those berries."


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a raunchy chapter you have been warned!

Wiley had a set scowl and a blush on his face as he bit down on another juicy red apple. It was his third and ivans "taste" still hadnt left his tongue, he could still see the other's satisfied smile in the back of his mind. "Well atleast now you dont smell of bitch" Ivan had said in amusment as Wiley stormed away. Giving an annoyed grunt he threw the dried up apple cusp to the side and head back to his bed. Although technically he didnt have one, since its a common practice for vampires to share their nesting beds with their mated. Thrash shared with Crystal, Daemon shared with the twins, Queen shared with Evon, and because Wiley and Ivon were the only unmated they were ordered to share together a bed in hopes that Ivon would somehow convince Wiley to mate with him.

He gave out a noise of discomfort and slight discust when he was able to hear the sounds of the others morning rituals. It was very common for him to wake up to the noises of his fellow vampires enjoying eachothers company, as he liked to eloquently put it. With a sigh Wiley composed himself before stepping out of the last tree line and into the ruins they call home.

The ruins in question were just slabs of rectangular rock 3 ft off the ground six parallel to each other and at the front bigger then all the others was Queens bed/thrown. I know what you're thinking why couldn't he just have one of the extra slabs? Those are all claimed and wiley doesn't have the power to take one. (Plus, they really want Ivon and Wiley to mate) each stone slab was decorated in various fur and wool pelts from animals killed and given to their others as gifts. Because Wiley has such strong views about not harming animals Ivon makes there stone soft with thick growing moss, lush green foliage, and has a big strong apple tree growing right beside it to satisfy any midday hunger. As much as he hated to admit it, he found this very touching and thoughtful of Ivon, but still had no desire to mate the promiscuous man.

He climbed onto the bed and curled into himself readying for a snooze. "And where have you been this evening?" Came a silky yet irritating voice. He opened his eyes and looked over making direct eye contact with Dae, he and his partners were currently occupying Maxwells slab. Dae was sat up with Zander wrapped around him from behind gently kissing and nipping at his neck, and Maxwell inbetween his spread legs giving him a morning pleasure. Wileys face tinted pink once again, and trying hard to only keep his eyes on Daes, mumbled out "i don't see how thats your business." Dae's eyes flashed red "its my business if what you get up to could effect the rest of us negatively like last time!" Wiley rolled his, Dae was referring to when they found out he had befriended a human girl and by some miracle, and many tears from Wiley, Queen allowed her to live. " how the hell did that possibly effect any of you negatively? I made a friend nothing more and nothing less! Plus, she didnt even care what i was, she liked me for me!" Dae snorted "yeah right that bitch would have expos-ah!" Dae was cut short as Zander bit down on his sweet spot and maxwell began to hum. The stimulation sent Dae over the end, within seconds he went from an angry argumentative prick to a purring puddle of relaxation. "I love when you do that" he cooed out to the twins, whom in return gave out a gentle yet mischievous giggle. 

Wiley let out a soft groan and quickly rolled over ' great now im horny' he thought to himself with a grimace. Trying to sleep again proved unsuccessful with his current arousal. He curled up in a tighter ball trying to ignore it, thats when he heard some laughter that had butterflies popping up in his stomach. "Here kitty kitty kitty" he looked up to find the full attention of Queen and his mate Evon, who were lounging on his thrown waiting expectantly. Queen purred out agian "here kit kit come get some fuss from your Queen." Wiley stomach flipped he didnt want this but there was no saying no to Queen, he stood and made his way over to the inviting and yet intimidating nest. 

As he drew closer evon sat up and reached his arms out grabbing kitten and pulling him in. He found himself sandwich inbetween the two with Evon in front of him kissing his face and neck, and Queen behind him purring into the back of his neck as he gently caresses his small thighs. Wiley was in bliss much to his annoyance, his body was loving all the attention it has been recieving this morning. "Oh? What is this i smell?" Evon said suddenly giving Wiley a good sniff "seems like you already had a morning ritual, with whom i wonder?" He teased. Wiley became flustered, he didnt like discussing these things so openly and would often get embarrassed by just how eager Evon was to know about more....intimate affairs. Evon chuckled and then smiled kindly " Hes a very gentle lover you know. He will always care for you, and your needs, he'll provide constant food and shelter, and he's incredible in bed."  
Evon finished with a wink, Wiley hated when Evon did this, and he did it A LOT. "Did you only call me over to talk about your brother?" Wiley asked quietly. Evon stopped and stared at him for a moment, " well dont you want a mate that can care for you and love you unconditionally?" Wiley started to get annoyed and a little impatient " sexual favors in return sounds like a condition to me!" His mouth snapped shut and eyes widened, no one spoke to Queens mate like that. He felt the hand on his thigh suddenly stop moving and knew he was in for it. "You make it sound like it's all one-sided" Queen finally spoke up "so tell me little kitten, when you gave Ivon oral pleasure did you swallow his release?" To say wiley went red would be a complete understatement, "w-what?" He asked timidly. "After you had done that 'oh so horrible' act and he released did you spit or swallow?" Wiley stayed silent for a moment really not wanting to answer the question but knowing it was not an option. "I swallowed" he stated in a shameful voice so quiet it would only be heard by the other two if they strained their senses. Queen smirked "exactly. You swallowed you may not have done it consciously but you did, because your body lusts for it just as ours do." Queen grabbed hold of his kitten, sitting up and putting the smaller one on his lap, he then proceeded to lift his modesty cloth and untie the wrapped cloth exposing his hard member, as he kissed and nipped at his neck, jaw line, and ears. 

As if on cue Evon began to spread kittens legs apart and sat inbetween them. Very gently he grabbed the based of the member and bagan to stroke, Wiley gasped "stah- ah" he closed his eyed and tried to bury his face into Queens neck. "You know dear Ivon loves being given head, and Evons tongue work is some of the best in the pack, how bout a lesson?" Queen cued far too sweetly. With that Evon dipped down and licked the under of Wileys member before taking it gently between his lips. Wiley tried to stifle his moans as Evon's tongue swirled around the tip of his shaft, lapping up the pre cum as if it were a sweet treat. Queens purrs of approval became richer as his mate began to deep throat his little kitten. Wiley gave out a cry of pleasure unable to stop the noises any longer, Queen gently caressed his skin soothingly. "You should consider yourself honored that you get a say in whom you mate with, anyone here could easily bring you so close to the edge you'd beg for mating." Queen turned his piercing green eyes from Wiley to Evon "sing for me pretty bird." With that Evon started to hum agianst Wiley's member. Wiley screwed his eyes shut, arched his back, and let out a loud moan of release before slumping against his leader with his head hung in new found exhaustion. He was laid back down inbetween the two, hearing soft approving purrs coming from both as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
